


The First Soccer Game

by RazoImprie



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Childhood, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazoImprie/pseuds/RazoImprie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of Liesel Meminger's first soccer game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Soccer Game

After swallowing down a bowl of pea soup with a grimace, Liesel Memminger pushed open her front door, a brief flutter of snowflakes entering the kitchen. Closing the door behind her, she heard a shout and a loud thump as something round landed at her feet.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a soccer ball, Dummkopf!" the boy with lemon-yellow hair yelled back. "Do you want to play?"

Liesel bent down and picked the round bit of leather up. Turning over the object in her hands she said "But, I don't know how."

Rudy gave a slight sneer. "Wow, your dumber than I thought."

"Come over here and say that again!"

"Woah, okay. Calm down" he said, taking a step back, the other boys sniggering. "The game's really simple. You just kick the ball to get it through the goal - we are just using the bins on either side of the street."

Liesel cocked her head. "That's it? Aren't there any rules?"

Rudy grinned.  "The way we play it, there are no rules."

He didn't realise that saying that was a very, very bad idea...

* * *

 

An hour later the game was over. The casualties stand as follows: 

Bruises - many.

Scrapes and grazes - very many.

Black eyes - three.

Twisted ankles - two.

Bloody noses - two.

Punctured soccer balls - one.

and

Girls, victorious - one.


End file.
